


《听说青阳辣椒和泡菜更配哦》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《听说青阳辣椒和泡菜更配哦》

《听说青阳辣椒和泡菜更配哦》

 

ABO注意

 

一

崔珉豪在第无数次拒绝身边迎上来的男人和女人之后，把玻璃杯里的最后一口酒喝完，往吧台里推了推。他把下巴搁在手臂上，无聊地看着柜台里的李珍基帮他调一杯新酒。

昏暗的灯光下，崔珉豪眼睛显得格外清亮，时不时吸引着远远近近的目光，隔三差五就有人上来搭讪，想在他身上揩揩油，都被不着痕迹地避开。虽说没被占到便宜，可反反复复崔珉豪终究是会有些烦闷，气得信息素都散发了出来。

“你什么时候给你的酒吧搞一个VIP卡？闲杂人等就不要让进了吧。”

“那VIP是什么标准？”李珍基把几杯调好的酒放上托盘，示意吧台旁的服务员送走，“你不喜欢的就不能拿到通行证了？”

“对呀，这样我就不会烦了。”

“得了吧你，那我的酒吧别开了。逮到一个你喜欢的人本身就是不可能的事。”

崔珉豪撇嘴，不满地回复：“那些omega的味道我都不喜欢。”

“那你喜欢什么味道？青阳辣椒？”李珍基想到疯狂沉迷于在炒饭里放青阳辣椒的崔珉豪，下意识地说出口。

“嗯……好像还可以吧……至少比那些香水味来得特别一点。”

李珍基终于停下手里的动作，抬起眼来看了看崔珉豪。

“……今天酒就不用付了，赶紧把这些钱拿去看病，别到时候媒体报道说你崔珉豪在我李珍基的酒吧喝酒喝成智障。”

“……你嘴上有张脸，我给你扇扇？”

李珍基忍不住笑了出来，“不是，你也别老挑人啊，说不准人家小姑娘小男生发现你是泡菜味儿的，还不要你呢哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”

“泡菜味怎么了？？？多别致？？？有本事你别吃！”

崔珉豪最讨厌别人拿他的信息素开玩笑。泡菜味怎么了，这么地道，还好吃。李珍基没再继续调侃崔珉豪，看着沙发椅上的一个客人站起身朝吧台走过来。

“结账。”

清冷的声音着实让崔珉豪愣了愣，他转过头，看到一个浅色寸头的人站在旁边，身上穿着的黑色丝绸衬衣似乎挺柔软，领口开得很低。

禁欲。

崔珉豪的脑子里只剩下这两个字。他张了张嘴没能说出话，看着旁边的人结完账，推开玻璃门融入夜色。脑袋晕晕乎乎的崔珉豪，甚至感觉闻到了一股青阳辣椒的味道。

“珍基哥，刚刚那人你认识吗？”

“不认识。”李珍基摇摇头，“以前没见过。”

崔珉豪惋惜地叹了一口气，呆呆望着玻璃门的方向。“我觉得他挺不错的。”

“作为什么来说？你想要的omega？”

“嗯哪。”崔珉豪睁着大眼睛，认真地点点头。

“那你倒是去追人家啊，我可不保证他下次还会来我酒吧。——欸付钱！！！！”

“你自己说不用付的！！！”

“……”

李珍基看着踉跄摔门而去的崔珉豪，对自己立下的flag表示无话可说。

 

二

崔珉豪跑没多远距离，就看到前面有个浅色的小脑袋在不疾不徐地走着。他赶几步追上，拦住那人的身影。

崔珉豪和那双眼睛对视，一时间凝噎。他要说什么啊，“你要不要给我生孩子”吗？他根本还不知道这个人的属性。

“有事吗？”

“我挺喜欢你。”

男人笑了一下，斜靠在墙上仔仔细细地打量着崔珉豪，“没人受得了我。”

“为什么？”

“因为……”男人凑近了一点，用崔珉豪淡淡的信息素激发出自己的，“我的味道。”

崔珉豪的鼻尖充满的全是青阳辣椒。

 

三

一进酒店房门，他们就开始激烈地拥吻。崔珉豪把这个叫做金起范的男人打横抱起，扔到了床上，俯身压上去啃yao他的脖子。辣椒和泡菜的味道在空气中渐渐交融。

金起范一手搂住崔珉豪的脖子，一手去解崔珉豪的衣服。他的手有点抖，毕竟是第一次迎来这种事情，不免紧张，胸膛急切地上下起伏。崔珉豪抓住他作乱的手，拉到唇边亲了一下，顺势扯掉身下人的丝绸黑衬衣。

“你愿意……哼嗯……接受我吗……”

金起范的发qing期估摸着应该是两三天后，此刻大概是提早到来了，信息素的味道异常强烈，身体热得难受，疯了般想要。这么多年来，被他吸引的人数不胜数，接纳他的却一个都没有，只因为他的信息素比他这个人还要更独特一点。金起范每次都靠着抑制剂度过发qing期，挺过一个又一个昼与夜，现在居然跟一个初次见面的人进行这种事情，令他又羞怯又兴奋，后xue已经开始分mi液体。

“我喜欢你的味道，非常喜欢。”

进入的时候略微有些艰难，但由于omega本身的因素，很快便适应了。崔珉豪一下又一下地抽cha，肿zhang的器官在金起范温热紧致的xue里进进chu出。

“哈啊……啊……太、太快了……”

金起范不知道酒店的隔音效果好不好，他极力克制住声音，凑上去想吻崔珉豪。津ye在口中快速交换，崔珉豪抬起金起范的左腿，一下进入更深的领域。

“啊啊……啊……好深……呜……”滚烫的物什摩擦着内壁，从未体验过的kuai感像翻涌的浪花一样席卷他，前端冒出白色的液体。“你居然是……哼嗯……泡菜味吗……？”

“是啊，意外吗？”崔珉豪轻笑了一下，握住金起范的挺立，上下tao弄着。金起范微微嘟囔着一句什么，崔珉豪没听清，将他拉起来，完全没入的感觉令金起范身体一僵。“你说什么？”

“你的性格……和你的信息素一样特别……”

“你的身体和你的信息素一样火辣。”

金起范的脸又红了几个度，信息素的味道更加浓烈，他惩罚似的咬了一下崔珉豪的肩膀。

“不知道还、哈啊、还以为谁在呜……谁在做炒饭呢……”

崔珉豪听得开心，密密麻麻的吻落在金起范的脖颈，“所以我们要融合在一起。”

这个夜晚过得很温暖，最终崔珉豪只是在金起范脖颈后面的腺体做了临时标记。他是很喜欢金起范没有错，可他不敢敲定对方的想法。他不愿意强迫金起范做不开心的事情。

崔珉豪不怕麻烦，他愿意耐心地等，慢慢地把金起范抓得牢牢的。

 

四

金起范醒过来的时候崔珉豪已经走了，床头柜留下的是一串电话号码和一份早餐。他甚至感觉到额头，鼻尖，脸颊和唇上都有刚留下的温暖触感，低头一看浑身都是或红或紫的痕迹。

他是一个作家，平日里没什么工作，基本都是空闲的状态。金起范一直在酒店里磨蹭到六点，才给崔珉豪打电话。

电话很快就接通了。

“喂？”

“你……你现在在哪。”

“我刚下班。”

金起范听见那头传来关车门的声音，嘈杂的环境一下子变得安静。

“你呢？吃晚饭了没？”

“没有……我还在酒店。”

“噗嗤，”崔珉豪一手打着方向盘，一边笑出声，“你像个等我把你接回家的小孩子。”

金起范一时之间不知道应该说什么，手指抠着酒店的床单。他也感觉到他对崔珉豪一夜之间产生的依赖感，就像情侣一样，甚至想对崔珉豪撒娇，着实让他感到难为情。金起范能闻到自己身上隐隐约约的泡菜味。

强撑着酸痛的腰背，金起范慢悠悠下了楼，看到崔珉豪倚在玻璃门边，把手臂张开等着他。

一到跟前，崔珉豪就把他抱在怀里。要不是金起范强烈拒绝，他可能会被抱上车。

“我们目前还只是……只是一夜qing的关系，你不要乱来！”

“好好。”反正也只是目前，就让你再多倔一会儿。崔珉豪探身去给金起范系安全带，看他屏息紧张的样子只觉得万分可爱，忍不住封住金起范的唇来了个深吻。

谁能想到一个散发着辣椒味的人是这么的可爱。

崔珉豪越想越觉得自己挖到宝了。

 

五

崔珉豪本来心里打着小算盘，吃完晚饭就早点把人带回家再纵情一夜的，结果金起范仿佛看透了他，拉着他去了李珍基的酒吧。

这小家伙还挺有眼力见。

崔珉豪无奈地点头同意，想着晚点再做也不是不行。

“坐在我旁边，不许到处乱跑，万一被拐走怎么办。”

崔珉豪给金起范换上自己的白衬衫，衣服下摆和袖口都长了一点，扣子全部都要扣上，遮得严严实实。“你太危险了。”

“没人会接受我的味道的……”金起范咬了咬下唇，“只有你要我。”

崔珉豪不知道注意力是应该放在面前人示弱的撒娇语气上，还是轻咬下唇的动作上。他只想把金起范压在身下狠狠地guan穿，再让金起范哭着求他慢点或是其他什么的。不能说崔珉豪jing虫上脑，论谁看到这一场面都会产生这种想法。

他努力抑制住yu火，牵起金起范的手走进酒吧。“那你要不要考虑一下一辈子都呆在我身边？”

“嗯吧。”

崔珉豪欣喜地回过头，金起范赶紧解释：“我是说，同意把你纳入考虑范围！”

“知道知道，你的考虑范围里不就只有我一个人嘛。”

很好，今天也是把金起范调戏得面红耳赤的一天。

李珍基一脸震惊地看着崔珉豪牵了一个人进来，空气中仿佛飘着粉红色的泡泡。他一边给两个人调酒，一边跟崔珉豪说话。

“你真找到你的omega了？？”

“算是吧。珍基哥我跟你说，我真搞到青阳辣椒味的人了。”

“……你昨天没去看病？今天快去啊，酒钱要付。”

“啧，你怎么不信呢？”崔珉豪就属于那种急性子，他拉过金起范，对着他的唇吻下去，一手伸进白衬衫里rou搓xiong前的红点。

“呃呜……你干什么……”

金起范的身体敏感至极，被抚mo过的地方都滚烫起来，不自觉地散发出辣味的信息素。崔珉豪达到目的就撤离，一脸“你闻我没骗你吧哈哈哈哈哈我就是这么能”地看着捂住眼的李珍基。

“崔珉豪……你是不是存心的……”

“我没有。”崔珉豪无辜地看着绵软的金起范，任他歪斜地躺在自己怀里。金起范正以一个乖巧诱人的姿势把脸埋在崔珉豪的胸口，左手恶意地伸到崔珉豪腰侧挠痒痒，后者怕痒，自然是扭着身子笑个不停。

“好啦、好啦，我错了。”

“错在哪！”

“错在……没有马上疼爱你一番。”崔珉豪故意加重了“疼爱”两个字，从下往上把金起范看了一遍，对上他透露着羞赧的双眼。“你知道吗金起范，你无时无刻都在勾引我，我现在只怕你不属于我。我后悔了，后悔昨晚只是临时标记你，没把你锁在我身边。”

金起范听他语气认真得很，作乱的手停下。

“晚上去我家吧，以后就住下，我养你。”

 

六

站在半山别墅前，金起范才意识到崔珉豪是坐在多高的位置。他晕晕乎乎地跟在崔珉豪身后，穿过大片花园，才到达别墅门前。

金起范被径直带入崔珉豪的房间，舒适地洗了个澡之后呆在沙发上用笔记本电脑写作。他在思索一个过渡的桥段时，禁不住打起了盹，直到有人将他抱起时才惊醒，膝盖上的笔记本电脑早已被拿到一边，金起范睁眼发现崔珉豪正看着他，又别过脸去。

灯关上的时候，崔珉豪搂住金起范，在他的唇上轻轻吻了一下，均匀的呼吸洒在他脖颈。困顿的金起范努力想打起一两分精神思索一下他和崔珉豪之间的关系，最终还是敌不过睡意，入梦之前只是觉得，顺其自然吧。

 

七

金起范窝在家里实在是闲得无聊，崔珉豪又不舍得让他出门瞎晃悠，就整天呆在家写作抠脚。

金起范软硬兼施（其实只有软），崔珉豪终于稍稍妥协。“你出去的话能去哪？”

“很多啊！酒吧、KTV，不都很好吗？”

“……你还是呆在家里吧。”

“不要嘛～我在家好无聊的……”被下了禁足令的金起范不肯放弃，一翻身压在崔珉豪身上，头埋在颈间不停地钻，两只手摩擦着崔珉豪的腰间。“你在点火吗。”崔珉豪声音有点低哑，握住金起范的手腕，领着去抚摸把布料撑起的ying挺。

“我们做吧。”

金起范主动贴上了崔珉豪的唇。

 

八

一夜之后崔珉豪终于勉强同意金起范出门。刚巧金起范有场初中同学聚会，收拾收拾就赶着赴会去了。

“起范哥！”

“泰民？”

到达聚餐地点的金起范回头，看见李泰民边挥手边朝他跑过来，给了一个大大的拥抱。

“不错啊泰民，事业很成功啊。”金起范知道李泰民的公司盈利很多，算得上是年轻的成功人士。

“起范哥怎么样？”

“唉，不怎么样，就天天写书呗。”

“我不是说这个。”李泰民眼里有几丝暧昧，飘出淡淡的葡萄酒味信息素，“辣味的起范哥找到alpha了没？”

“这……这还用说！”金起范实在是不爽李泰民眼里的得瑟，忿忿地回口：“人家又高又帅又多金，爱我爱的死去活来！”

“切。”

饭局一直持续了很晚，李泰民又拉着他赶第二场，金起范实在是拗不过就跟着他们去了KTV，一个人窝在角落里喝酒，顶多跟不时凑过来的李泰民聊上几句。

肚子里都是酒水，金起范去了厕所，手机放在桌上响个不停。刚开始是打了个电话，李泰民拿起来一看——备注是魔鬼。他吓得一手抖，不小心按了挂断键。

随后紧接着就是一连串的短信轰炸。

“为什么挂电话？”

“你在哪？”

“还不回来？”

李泰民表示看了不该看的东西，心里也了然这“魔鬼”是谁，正想滑动屏幕把消息提示都清零，又进来一个电话好死不死恰巧按到接听键。他硬着头皮把手机贴在耳边。

“你在哪。”

低沉的嗓音传来，李泰民愣了愣。

“他在厕所。”

“……你是谁？你怎么拿着他的手机？”

李泰民能清楚地感觉到电话那头的人已然生气，语气里带了几丝怒火。

“我是他朋友。”李泰民也不爽，微微蹙眉。

电话那头直接挂了，似乎是在发泄，李泰民不屑地哼哼两声。

金起范回到沙发椅上的时候，李泰民看着他欲言又止。金起范眨眨眼，不明所以地滑开手机，看到那一条条短信，心里暗叫不好。

这第二场他就不该来。

急急忙忙想回短信的时候，崔珉豪一通电话又打进来。

“喂……”

“……出来，我在门口。”

“啊？还没结束呢……”

“还没结束？你还想跟那个男的共处多久？”

那个男的？

金起范有些懵，他看了看李泰民，发现对方正撅着嘴看着他，一脸愤懑。“你接了我电话？”金起范用口型问李泰民。

“那人也太凶了吧，我只不过是不小心接了电话嘛。”

李泰民的话一字不落地传到话筒里，另一头的崔珉豪感觉额头上的青筋都暴起了。

“我，我现在出去！”

金起范知道自己估计没好下场，挂了电话急急忙忙道别后跑出KTV，看到崔珉豪斜靠在车门处，嘴里咬了一根刚点燃不久的烟。他吞了吞口水，走上前去，崔珉豪黑色的眼眸望着他。

“我可以解释！”

“……”

“只是初中同学聚会而已！我和泰民是很好的朋友。”

崔珉豪似乎有察觉到自己的占有欲过于强烈，听到是同学聚会也略微消了一点气，心里却还是发闷。他丢掉未燃尽的烟，捏着金起范的下巴，不客气地厮磨，啃咬他的下唇。飘渺的烟味递到嘴里，金起范觉得微微有些苦，但也乖乖张开嘴任由崔珉豪侵入。

“我不允许你跟别的男人见面。”

“我会嫉妒，也会生气。”

崔珉豪搂住金起范，在他的耳边略有点委屈地低语。

 

九

在亲眼见识了崔珉豪的占有欲之后，金起范瑟瑟发抖地呆在家里专心写作。偶尔李泰民约他出去玩，他都在脑里联想了这么做的后果，然后拒绝了李泰民。

“你家那位是有多怕你被拐走哦。”

“唉，怕了怕了。”

“他标记你了吗？”

“没有，只是临时标记。”

“居然只是临时标记？？？”

李泰民感到有些不可思议。明明从语气和行动上都能看出是一个霸道的人，竟然这样忍耐退让。他肯定明白永久标记对一个omega来说有多重要。“你不喜欢他？”

“我不知道……”

金起范实话实说。他确实不太清楚自己对崔珉豪的感情。他很享受和崔珉豪一起相处的时光，可以放松地对着崔珉豪撒娇，也可以在他身下shen吟出声，摆出不予外人的模样。金起范想，他应该是动心了的，只是这欢喜到底值不值得让他付出这唯一的一次。

“唉你要是真喜欢就从了呗，毕竟很少人能驾驭你的信息素吧。虽然说他好像看起来霸道又暴躁，不过还是很喜欢你的……”

金起范不语，仰面躺在床上，听到木质楼梯被踩踏的声音。

“他回来了，我先挂电话了！”

“等等等等我正事还没说——”

“你发短信发短信！”

金起范急急忙忙挂掉电话，团进被子里。门被打开，淡淡的泡菜味飘过来，崔珉豪侧身躺在金起范旁边，轻轻地抱着他，揉着他光滑白嫩的脸。“明天晚上我有个应酬，得晚点回来，你早点睡。”

“天天都呆在公司里，连晚上都没空陪我。”金起范微微抱怨，“我没公司重要啊。”

“连公司的飞醋都吃啊？”崔珉豪笑得大大的眼睛都眯成了一条缝，“好好，你最重要，没公司我怎么赚钱养你呀？”

“要这么多钱干什么……只要……”金起范的声音越来越小，像飘到棉花里一样消失不见，崔珉豪越笑越开心。

“再说一遍，没听见。”

“……唔没什么，我什么都没说。”

“要这么多钱干什么，只要有我就可以了。”崔珉豪咬了一下金起范的耳垂，“对吗。”

“呀你都听到了还问我！你存心欺负我呢！”

“那要不要跟我交往？”

“趁人之危。”金起范哼哼几声，“就……就试试吧……”

 

十

金起范看了李泰民随后发来的短信。

“明晚我们家里聚会，我爸妈老催我带个伴回去……你帮我撑个场面呗……”

“不去。”金起范本着求生欲果断地敲下两个字，发送。

“呜呜呜呜呜我求你了，我叫你哥还不成吗，就这一次！我要是孤零零的回去我爸妈会收拾我的呜呜呜呜呜！”

金起范微微犹豫了一下，突然想起明晚崔珉豪正巧有事要出去。

“那行吧……不过我得早点回家。”

“知道，我懂我懂！谢谢起范哥！”

 

十一

金起范换上一套比较正式的西装，被李泰民迎进车里。“你到时候上去就放宽心吃吃喝喝就行了啊！”

“我本来就是来蹭饭的。”金起范吐吐舌头。

“昨天你想清楚没有？和那位的关系？”

“嗯，我们现在正在交往中。”

“祝贺你捞到你的长期饭票！”

等金起范随着李泰民走进晚宴大厅的时候，他恨不得用眼神把身旁那个人杀死。果然是被坑了。

说是家庭聚会，谁知道他家有这么多人？？一人带几个朋友，完全就是上流社会聚餐的水准。李泰民赔着笑脸，搂住了金起范的肩：“起范哥你放心，你只要微笑、点头、胡吃海塞就可以了！就帮我这一次嘛～”

金起范哼唧一声，看着李泰民拱起的手臂，犹豫了一下还是搭了上去。

正当他跟着李泰民到处问候的时候，被他圈着手臂的人突然惊呼：“呀，珍基哥居然认识崔珉豪？”

金起范吓一大跳，顺着李泰民的眼神望过去，果然看到崔珉豪走进大门，笑意吟吟。

完了完了完了完了。

要是被崔珉豪发现自己趁他应酬又出来玩，还是以李泰民的伴侣身份，估计会被折磨死。他拉着李泰民到人比较少的地方，躲在他身后轻声说：“泰民啊我肚子有点痛先去个厕所……”

“啊？？？你没事吧？？？”

“嘘！你小声点！！我不知道在哪，你带我去一下”

金起范没顾李泰民的关怀，弯腰遁走进厕所。“我可能要久一点，你先回去吧……”

好不容易支走门口的李泰民，金起范打算过一会儿就离开这个是非之地，等事后再和李泰民赔赔罪。想着差不多了，他一路溜到电梯间，正想按下行键，感觉后领子被人提起来。

“想去哪呀？”

金起范哆嗦一下，他转过头，甚至看见崔珉豪嘴角浅浅的笑意。电梯门打开的那一刻，金起范被拉进电梯里，摁在冰冷的铁壁上，滚烫的唇压住他的，难以平息的怒火蔓延到他舌尖，下唇被用力厮磨啃咬着，异常疼痛，连带着翻搅的舌头都满载愤怒。

电梯缓缓上升，到达指定楼层打开，崔珉豪唇瓣撤离，拉着金起范一路快走，到门前刷卡开门一气呵成，关上后把人扔到床上，跪在金起范两侧。

“你……你干嘛！”

“你又在干嘛？在我面前挽着别的男人？嗯？”西装外套被脱掉。

“我可以解释！”

“又解释？上次接你电话的，也是李泰民对吧？”白色衬衣被蛮横地撕扯开来，细小的纽扣甩在地上。

“我跟他只是普通朋友……”

“普通朋友，你就作为他的伴侣参加聚会？看到我掉头就跑？”腰带被解开，西装裤也被扒下来。

“你不听我解释……”金起范委屈地抬手捂住眼睛，“你不讲理……”

金起范被崔珉豪翻了个身，随后听到解皮带的声响，屁股就挨了一下狠的。

“嘶——崔珉豪你混蛋！你居然敢打我……”

话音未落，又是一下狠的，连带着细小的空气摩擦声。

“嘶……”金起范握住崔珉豪的手腕，转过头眼角都带着逼出来的泪花，“疼。”

崔珉豪一股气被这声软糯的撒娇几乎给吹了个干净，想想又硬着脾气把人翻过来，扣住两手手腕拉过头顶，俯身下去盯着金起范。

“你是不是就咬定我喜欢你，不舍得凶你？”

本来就是。金起范没敢说出口，扭过头不去看崔珉豪炙热的眼神。空气沉默了一会儿，金起范试探着开口：“他爸妈催他找个伴，就让我帮忙应付这一次而已，我们俩真的只是朋友……”

“帮忙你就挽着别人的手？”崔珉豪表示醋缸子被推翻并且死活扶不起来，“我和李泰民，你选一个。”

“我选傻的那一个。”

崔珉豪憋屈极了，不知道该回复些什么，圆润漂亮的大眼瞪着身下的人，“你选李泰民？”

“呀你个傻瓜，也不看看是谁天天就只会工作和吃醋的，占有欲这么强，把我关在家里都快无聊死了！”金起范越说越气，越说越大声，手还不停地扭着想要挣脱，却被攥得更紧，“真的是傻得不像话，连这种白痴的选择题都出得出来……”

崔珉豪笑得白色的牙齿都露了出来，耳朵变成了淡淡的粉色，“谁说的，我可不止会工作和吃醋，我还擅长把你gan到不停地求饶……”剩下的话都被吞掉，崔珉豪吻住金起范，扣紧他的后脑勺进行一个漫长的深吻。

吻毕崔珉豪一路向下，细细啃咬金起范的脖子和胸膛，叼住右胸前的红点用粗粝的舌苔反复碾压，一把扯下底裤，手指在湿润的后xue中进出。

“唔……哈啊……”

辣椒味的信息素散发得很快，漫溢整个房间。

不多时，崔珉豪拉起早已软成一滩水的金起范，自个儿躺下。“起范自己来试试……”金起范难堪地咬着下唇，看着崔珉豪暴露在空气中的ting立，扶着找位置，一点点地往下坐。腿脚本就绵软无力，要支撑着身体缓缓进入更是难上加难，不停地打颤，后面被火热渐渐填满。金起范一咬牙想直接深入，崔珉豪抓准时机狠狠一挺，直接顶到最深处，金起范倒吸一口凉气，全身的力气仿佛都被吸走。

“啊啊、哈……啊……你……你故意的啊……”

金起范双手按在崔珉豪的腹肌上，哆嗦着脚一上一下地运动，滚烫的器官不停进chu摩擦，可他实在是没有力气，汗水顺着一绺绺发丝往下滴，缓慢的快感根本就是折磨。“好累……唔嗯……你、你动啊、啊、啊……”

崔珉豪看金起范眼角挂泪，自己也硬得难受，便配合金起范一下下往上冲撞，惹得身上人嘴里老是漏出娇yin声。

情迷之际，突兀的手机铃声响起来。崔珉豪摸过金起范的手机正想挂断，一看来电是李泰民，邪恶地笑了一下，接听点了免提。

“起范哥你还好吗？怎么还没出来？？”

金起范吓得刚要出口的shen吟声都硬生生憋了回去，微红的眼睛瞪着崔珉豪，“呃、我没事、唔……我有急事先走了、”

“你好像在喘气？”

金起范示意崔珉豪赶紧挂电话，后者装作没看到，自顾自地往上ding弄，“我在、我在赶公车……唔嗯……先这样吧拜拜……”

“起范哥你真没事吧要不我——”

“以后不要再打过来了。”

崔珉豪关掉免提，把手机靠在耳边丢下一句话就挂断，翻身把金起范压在身下。

“看来他还挺喜欢你？特意打电话过来慰问呢。”

“哼嗯……嗯……”金起范暂时失去了思考能力，嘴上随便敷衍着回应。

“你喜欢他吗？”

“我只、只喜欢你……”

崔珉豪一愣，动作停了下来，看着全身透露着粉红色的金起范，喉结上下动了动。

“别停……”

“你把刚刚的话再说一遍。”

“我只喜欢你……只喜欢你……哈啊！——”

崔珉豪的内心被极大地满足着，柔软得一塌糊涂，嘴角忍不住地上扬，甚至发出了轻快的笑声，加快了身下的动作。

“说话算话？”

“嗯啊！——”语调突然上扬，金起范发泄了出来，白色的wu秽物粘染在崔珉豪的小腹上。

“我可以永久标记你吗？”

金起范把头埋在崔珉豪的颈间，轻轻点了点头。

 

十二

事后金起范突然想到，崔珉豪怎么会提前开好酒店房间。“说！你是不是约了哪个小狐狸精！”

“没有，这酒店本来就是我旗下的，总统套房的房卡一直在我身上。”

金起范凝噎，感觉刚才质问的自己有点小媳妇查房的感觉，“切，有钱了不起哦。”

“有你才是最了不起的事。”

“你干嘛成天可劲儿地撩我……”

“那我去撩我的秘书好了？”

金起范咬牙切齿地扑上来，撒气地啃着崔珉豪的脖子，“你敢你就试试！赶紧给我把那个小狐狸精给炒了！”

“好俩好俩。要不我们再来一发？”

“发个鬼……”金起范害羞地嗫嚅着，“都已经标记了你还猴急什么……”

“急着要一个可爱的小宝宝呀。”

 

十三

结果那一发真的就怀上了一个，崔珉豪开心得不得了，整天泡在家里工作，金起范就躺在他腿上看肥皂剧，天天腻腻歪歪打情骂俏，管家都没眼看。

许久没联系的李泰民悄咪咪地在晚上给金起范发了kakaotalk。

6v6：“起范哥我跟你说，我最近可苦了，事业滑铁卢，本来看好的一块地皮，到手前突然被隔壁的崔珉豪抢走，手上的老客户也被挖走了好多，气死我了。”

'?'：“哦这样啊呵呵泰民你辛苦了。”

6v6：“起范哥，我上次给你打电话，你没有在赶公交对不对。”

'?'：“……哦呵呵呵我们换个话题吧。”

6v6：“我猜，你肯定是被你的alpha在宴会上被抓了个正着！”

'?'：“……”

6v6：“不过那天晚上来参加我李氏聚会的人非富即贵，你不会真搞到一个富豪了吧。”

'?'：“对啊，一听名字就很‘豪’，说出来都吓死你。”

6v6：“嘁我李泰民是谁啊怎么可能被吓到——”

'?'：“就崔珉豪，天天抢你地皮那个可恶的高富帅。”

6v6：“……莫拉古？”

'?'：[语音]

屏幕前的李泰民，拿手机的手微微颤抖，点击了语音。

“珉豪呀，珉豪呀。”  
“怎么了宝贝。”  
“我困了，睡觉吧别工作了，累坏身体我会心疼的。”  
“好，都依你。”

'?'：“我现在是要好好养胎的人了，晚安哦泰民。”

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
